Screw Destiny
by Capricornus152
Summary: Spred...please R&R. Rated M for suggestions of rape, sex and occasional bad language naughty fanfiction!


Screw Destiny:

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, because if I did, I'd let Cordy live, Fred and Spike get together and have a Buffy-Angel crossover, but Joss Whedon won't sell me the characters...

Note: The rules or scenariofor 'Screw Destiny' are/is that:

1 – Angel and Spike have been given the power to go into sunlight by the Powers That Be for their good work. However they are still subjected to the hunger, the fireand the stakes and the crossesand holy water weaknesses.

2 – Fred and Cordy never died and never will in this fanfiction.

3 – Angel had the "happiness-curse" removed when he saved the descendant of the gypsy girl he killed and returned her to the family.

That's it, so enjoy this fan fiction! Love to;

babies-ate-my-dingo

AND

Sokorra Lewis

who are both my inspiration for Spike/Fred:

Count to ten and you will go into the story; 1...2...

Los Angeles, California:

Spike watched intently from the rooftop, looking down on the couple next to the window in the expensive Italian restaurant.

The couple was Fred and Knox, the worm from the science department. He had asked her out on a date and through Gunn he had found out the scenario.

_His_ Fred with that creep who hated his guts. Fred was his best friend and the only one who ever really cared about him, that was left.

Wispy dark clouds shrouded the moon and Spike took another drag of the dying English cigarette before tossing it into the alley beneath him.

Damn Fred looked good tonight. She wore a beautiful strapless gown in a gorgeous shade of cerulean blue and her hair was loose about her shoulders, framing her smiling face.

Knox was in a pasty pink shirt and black pants and jacket with a deep green tie that clashed with the shirt nastily. Spike, though no aficionado of taste knew a bit of fashion sense and Knox looked an idiot.

Fred spooned the last piece of strawberry cream gateau and they drank the rest of the wine.

Red wine. Red, beautiful red. Crimson blood as it spilled from their throats…Spike shook his head and took a deep breath of the crisp nighttime autumnal air. Even though he didn't breathe, the smell welcomed him. Keep the beast in its cage...keep the cage locked. Throw away the key...

The empty packet of cigarettes shook in the black pants pocket. He needed some more, paid for courtesy of Angel.

Spike sat hanging over the edge of the rooftop and wondered why he was here.

He was protecting Fred…he was like her big brother.

But lately he had been gently invading her space and giving her bigger hugs and even kisses on her forehead making her blush a gorgeous shade of red.

Fred was smart and beautiful and strong and sweet. She believed in him when no one else did and she was his first true friend and his best friend.

They ate nachos together in the lab and after he got corporeal, instead of going for a shag than he would have, he went to her and she ordered in his favourite food as a celebration. She snuggled into him when her relationship with Wesley crumbled like a decaying building and Gunn hurt her a while ago. He had let her cry into the new wardrobe she had bought him as a birthday present along with the several leather bound books of poetry.

The best time they shared was when the entire Fang Gang went to Vermont. Angel and Gunn went hunting Gro'Lark demons, Lorne went singing around the town, Wesley went to the library and Spike and Fred went sight seeing.

They went to the Ben & Jerry's in Vermont and made their own flavor, Fangtastic! It was vanilla and black chocolate ice cream with dark chocolate fudge brownies and milk chocolate vampire bats with flowing caramel inside.

Spike looked as Fred and Knox left the entrance of the restaurant.

Spike gently ran over the rooftop and followed their progress.

However, Knox led her into the alley and began to kiss furiously.

"Knox, please, stop it." Knox ignored her and tried to raise the hem of her dress up.

"Knox! Stop it…" Knox smacked her in the mouth. Spike agilely dropped down into the alley, fuming with anger.

Fred was crying now, tears staining her pretty face. Spike punched Knox and then ran to cover Fred with his leather duster.

Knox started to run the other way, but Spike grabbed a hurling ax he had inside his silver belt and threw it behind him. It got Knox in his left arm and he ran off.

Spike brought Fred into his arms and looked into her brown eyes.

"Come on, pet, come on…"

"Spike…he…he tried to…" Her words dissolved in a river of tears and the incorporeal hand around Spike's heart squeezed excruciatingly tight. He hated to see Fred hurt and wanted Knox to be in eternal pain.

"I'll take you back to your place, luv." Spike half-carried Fred to her apartment block.

She had the luxury penthouse apartment due to Wolfram & Hart and she mumbled letting him in.

Spike put her down on the oversized turquoise sofa and looked around at her apartment, which he had never seen before.

Brightly coloured Picassos and whiteboards were on the warm orange, pale green and sky blue walls.

Vampire-proof glass windows led to a balcony overlooking the fountain below and a plasma screen TV hung on the wall adjacent to the sofa where Fred lay and cried.

Several doors led to a kitchen, a bathroom and Fred's bedroom.

Spike went to the kitchen and managed to find a few packets of herbal and Earl Gray tea in a silver cupboard along with coffee and hot chocolate and the kettle. Proper tea.

He made a cup of mint herbal tea for Fred and found a small crystal tumbler and put a bit of Jack Daniel's Whiskey inside.

"Thanks Spike." She said, slightly more composed than before.

She sipped the tea and went to her bedroom to change.

Spike took the whiskey down in one go.

He heard a rustle and he turned to see Fred dressed in a simple red camisole top and jeans. She was barefoot.

The heating was on and Spike felt warm, after spending over two hours in the freezing early November wind.

Fred snuggled closer to Spike and he draped a friendly arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks Spike, for being there."

"I was your guardian angel, pet." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." She said and she kissed him.

The final barrier stopping Spike from loving Fred as more than a best friend toppled over and he looked deep into those deep mocha brown eyes he adored. She looked back with hope and a hint of holding back. He leaned in and softly, tentatively kissed her.

She held her breath for a moment and then kissed him back. His bottomless blue eyes closed with relief and he felt himself relishing every touch, every moment spent being next to her even more.

Fred's hands ran up his cornflower blue long-sleeved sweater he wore and felt his smooth pale skin and the biceps and muscles underneath.

She removed it and the kiss deepened as they moved off the couch. They headed towards Fred's bedroom and he removed the camisole top and kissed every little curve of her golden skin. She tasted of strawberries and sunshine.

He began to suckle gently on a dark brown nipple and Fred moaned in delight as her hands unbuckled his black jeans. She slid them down and saw bleached blonde curls between his strong legs and at the base of his strong member…

Fred looked at Spike and his eyes spoke love.

But suddenly his face went to her neck. He drew back, his vampire face glowing in the moonlight.

"Fred, luv, I can't…you…"

Fred traced her fingertips over the ridges of his face and very gently over his sharp canines.

"I don't care, Spike. This is you and I want you. All of you." Her sincere and truthful words brought light to his dark.

She was ready and that night they became one.

The next morning Fred awoke with Spike spooned against her, his face in her shoulder, his arm protectively circled her waist. She smiled lazily and shifted slightly.

"Don't, pet."

"I need to use the bathroom."

Spike draped his leg over both of Fred's and spread kisses over her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

Eventually she wriggled free and when she returned, Spike wasn't in her bed.

He crept silently behind her and grabbed her around her waist carrying her screaming and laughing to the bed where they lay among the tousled white Egyptian cotton sheets.

They kissed passionately.

"Last night," Spike said, his voice turning serious, "it meant something to me. You…you might not love me…but…" Fred silenced Spike by covering his lips with hers.

"I love you too, you dumbass." She said happily and Spike felt his heart come back to life.

Spike kissed her sweetly and dreamily before going to the kitchen.

He cooked her something he picked up from Cordy – chocolate chip pancakes. While cooking he began to hum something on the radio – a heavy metal power ballad - and began to sing.

He served them to her in bed with O.J. and a cup of otter's blood from Fred's refrigerator, just in case.

They dressed between kisses and walked through the daylight to Wolfram & Hart Attorney and Law Firm where Spike stopped short outside the entrance.

Fred looked unlike her normal self. Her brown hair was in bangs and she wore a blouse with a deep plunging neckline in azure and black and a pair of skin-tight black pants. Guys kept giving her glances but Spike stood protectively and possessively next to her.

"Fred, luv, are you sure that we should be seen together, cos y'know Angel would have a hissy—"

"Screw him." Fred said. "Angel can't control our lives and after I tell him about what happened last night, he'll probably thank you."

Spike swallowed his fear and took Fred's delicate hand in his own.

The elevator was slow and the vampire and the scientist started to make out when the doors slid open. They broke apart sheepishly and left together.

They went to Angel's office where he and Cordy were kissing. Cordy was looking hot as ever, wearing a pair of crimson hip-huggers and a cross between a corset and a long sleeved blouse in white. She had her dark brown hair with sky blue streaks in, in a lipstick red bandana.

"Hey you guys." Cordy said, sitting cross-legged on the oak desk.

"Listen, you know, Knox?"

"The little creep down in the science lab? Yeah. Hey, Fred, didn't go out with him last night?"

"Yeah, that's what we're here to talk about. Last night…"

Spike told the story, holding Fred securely in his arms.

Cordy and Angel shot up from the desk, brown and hazel eyes blazing like the infernos of Hell.

"I'll kill him! The fucking bastard!" Angel said, striding towards his weapons cabinet.

"No, Angel! Wait!" Fred said, running and stopping him.

"I have a plan." Spike said. They all turned to him expectantly.

Fifteen minutes later, Angel, Cordy, Spike, Fred, Wes, Gunn and Lorne were walking confidently down the hall towards the lab where the only occupant was Knox.

And the Fang Gang were all holding weapons. Big sharp weapons.

Knox saw them coming and tried to escape the lab, but the door was locked. The only other door the Gang advanced through.

Cordy, holding a hammer, smacked Knox in the face, causing his knees to buckle.

Angel, Spike, Wes and Gunn stood directly over Knox, while Cordy, Fred and Lorne stood a while back.

"Easy there, kids." Lorne had warned them.

To distract herself, Fred went to her office and heard the smacks and yells of pain before silence.

Spike came to her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms enveloping her slim waist.

"It's okay, Freddi. It's over."

She turned and a smile glimpsed her face.

"Do they know about us?"

"Yeah and we have their blessing."

Spike kissed her gently and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, wrestling with hers.

Two Months Later:

Fred awoke again in her and Spike's penthouse apartment with Spike facing her, the curved smile on his face.

"Morning, luv."

She kissed him and went to the bathroom wearing a pair of Spike's black silk boxer shorts and a pastel blue vest.

The place looked a little different; there was an oak bookcase filled with science books and poetry. The rooftop now had a Jacuzzi on.

Spike groggily rubbed his eyes in awakening.

He turned on the TV and checked out the news. Nothing worth watching so – naked – he went out onto the balcony and watched the world go by.

Fred saw him and sneaked behind him and gave his perfect pale ass a good strong healthy squeeze, making him jump.

"You're going to pay for that, Freddi."

Fred ran away from the laughing Spike, dodging around a table, before he rugby-tackled her onto the bed.

The love that each held for the other bloomed between them and they kissed innocently and lovingly.

Fred broke the kiss heading towards the bathroom again.

"Where you going, pet?"

"Shower."

Fred headed into the shower and rubbed herself all over with the lavender and vanilla body scrub from The Body Shop.

Then a pair of strong hands grabbed her breasts and she screamed.

"Spike!"

"I told I was going to get you back for that one, pet."

Fred smacked him playfully on the arm and kissed him, showering under the hot water.

Spike looked at her. His angel standing there, smelling of lavender and tasting of sunshine. After a hundred plus years of mayhem, he finally found redemption.

And love.

Postscript - Lorne's POV

The Oracles said that Fred would die and become Illyria, Cordelia and Angel's love would always be unrequited and Spike and Fred would never be together, two halves of the same piece, the dark and light together as one.

I say, screw destiny.

Oh, hell, I've got lunch with Chris, Josh, Jordan and Ella from the new movie, _Get a Clue! _Now, should I wear the azure with gold or the hot pink with silver...?

Fin.

Please R&R

_This is a complete AU fic._

_I let Cordy live because she got so screwed over – I mean she was a Champion, she suffered for almost three years with killer visions and saved lives and what does she get? She dies alone in a coma, having only one kiss from Angel, her true love. So I give Cordy justice._

_Peace out y'all,_

_Love,_

Capricornus152 


End file.
